Under Our Spell
thumb|310pxUnder Our Spell (pl. Nasz urok będzie cię nieść) — piosenka śpiewana przez zespół Dazzlings. Słyszymy ją po raz pierwszy w jednej z gier Rainbow Rocks. Tekst (wersja polska) ::Dazzlings :::Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh :::Gdy wpadniesz w taktów tych sieć :::Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh ::Dazzle :::Nasz urok będzie cię nieść :::Masz tańczyć jak ci gram :::Dłoń klaszcze w dłoń, krok idzie sam :::Gdy wpadasz w taktów tych sieć ::Dusk i Aria Blaze :::Oh-whoa-oh-oh ::Dazzle :::Urok nasz zaczyna cię nieść ::Dusk i Aria Blaze :::Oh-whoa-oh-oh-oh ::Dazzlings :::Bo w tej muzyce drzemie siła :::Która w ciebie się wcieliła :::Każe tańczyć, a więc tańcz :::Aż pod niebo z nami skacz :::Bo w tej muzyce drzemie siła :::Która w ciebie się wcieliła :::Każe tańczyć, a więc tańcz :::Aż pod niebo z nami skacz :::Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh :::Gdy wpadniesz w taktów tych sieć :::Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh :::Nasz urok będzie cię nieść ::Dazzle :::Czujesz, jak porywa Cię coś ::Dusk i Aria Blaze :::Oh-whoa, oh-oh-oh ::Dazzle :::Tak magicznie działa nasz głos ::Dusk i Aria Blaze :::Oh-whoa, oh-oh-oh ::Dazzle :::Wsłuchaj się w piosenki tej rytm ::Dusk i Aria Blaze :::Oh-whoa, oh-oh-oh ::Dazzle :::Już za chwilę staniesz się nim ::Dusk i Aria Blaze :::Oh, whoa, oh ::Dazzlings :::Bo w tej muzyce drzemie siła :::Która w ciebie się wcieliła :::Każe tańczyć, a więc tańcz :::Aż pod niebo z nami skacz ::: :::Bo w tej muzyce drzemie siła :::Która w ciebie się wcieliła :::Każe tańczyć, a więc tańcz :::Aż pod niebo z nami skacz ::: :::Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh :::Gdy wpadniesz w taktów tych sieć :::Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh :::Nasz urok będzie cię nieść :::Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh :::Gdy wpadniesz w taktów tych sieć :::Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh :::Nasz urok będzie cię ::Dazzle :::Nieść ::śmiech Tekst (wersja angielska) :Dazzlings ::Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh ::You didn't know that you fell ::Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh :Dazzle ::Now that you're under our spell ::Blindsided by the beat ::Clapping your hands, stomping your feet ::You didn't know that you fell ::Now you've fallen under our spell :Dazzlings ::We've got the music, makes you move it ::Got the song that makes you lose it ::We say "jump", you say "how high?" ::Put your hands up to the sky ::We've got the music, makes you move it ::Got the song that makes you lose it ::We say "jump", you say "how high?" ::Put your hands up to the sky ::Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh ::You didn't know that you fell ::Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh ::Now that you're under our spell :Dazzle ::Listen to the sound of my voice ::Soon you'll find you don't have a choice ::Captured in the web of my song ::Soon you'll all be singing along :Dazzlings ::We've got the music, makes you move it ::Got the song that makes you lose it ::We say "jump", you say "how high?" ::Put your hands up to the sky ::We've got the music, makes you move it ::Got the song that makes you lose it ::We say "jump", you say "how high?" ::Put your hands up to the sky ::Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh ::You didn't know that you fell ::Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh ::Now that you're under our spell ::Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh ::You didn't know that you fell ::Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh ::Now that you're under our :Dazzle ::Spell ::śmiech Kategoria:Piosenki